


Disturbed

by FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 十二大戦 - 西尾維新 | Juni Taisen - Nisio Isin
Genre: Gay, Little Pet Shop of Horrors, M/M, Self-Discovery, Two Shot, Verbal Abuse, Violence, Yaoi, ex-slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry/pseuds/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry
Summary: Finally, a freeman, Inuyasha arrives at his father’s estate to begin his new life. It turns out that it is worse than his life as a slave used in underground fights. despite that, Inuyasha meets a man who tells him that a pet demon can fill the void in his life. This is inspired by the comic 'Little Pet Shop of Horrors'.





	1. Chapter 1

**Disturbed**  

 

 

_Finally, a freeman, Inuyasha arrives at his father’s estate to begin his new life. It turns out that it is worse than his life as a slave used in underground fights. despite that, Inuyasha meets a man who tells him that a pet demon can fill the void in his life._

 

 

 

 

Sunlight shines on a large manner, the gold gates opening to allow a black car to drive up to the impressively sized mansion. The car temporally stops at the staircase, the back door opening to let out a young twenty-six-year-old man. The man had long silver messy hair from never being groomed, his clothes were just as dirty and poorly covered battle ready physique, his skin has a faint odor and to top it off he had no shoes. He walks up the white steps insulting the red carpet with his dirty feet. The young man rings the door bell, the bell chimes of trumpets loudly. It startles him as he not used to hearing anything like.  He looks around and bares his knuckle but he takes a deep breath in and relaxes himself.

 

The door opens after forty-five minutes and a young man answers it. This man is also silver haired but could be more different, hair immaculate, skin smooth and clean, clothes without a wrinkle let alone a smudge, and shoes worth more than the car the other arrived in. 

 

“I’d thought you get the hint, but fine if you won’t leave might as well tell me what you want.”-The other young man spits out with disgust.

 

“Uh wow you look...you look like me...but older-“ The younger man confesses, blown away by the man’s clean cut appearance striking resemblance to himself.

 

“How dare you insult me, I’m far better than you. I can’t list all the reasons why but there isn’t enough time in the day, now get lost.”  The man says closing the door.

 

“Uhh please sir I was told to come here, my name is Inuyasha -“

 

“I know who you are, and I think it’s better if you just turn around.” The man says keeping the door open just enough for one eye to look at the dirty man outside.

 

“Sesshomaru who’s at the door?”-A deep male voice comes from behind the man known as Sesshomaru.

 

“Just a beggar father.”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous Sesshomaru, I wouldn’t let one of those filthy things anyway near my manner.” 

 

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” Sesshomaru says opening the door, so the much older bar could see Inuyasha. 

 

“Uhh...right Inuyasha correct?”

 

“Yes, that is me, I was told and driven here by-“

 

“Yes yes, I know your history come in come in. I am your father Lord Tōga, this is your older brother, Sesshomaru.” Inuyasha stares at Tōga, a smile creeping its way on his face. Tōga is everything he dreamed his father would be. Tōga looks powerful from his eyes alone but his tall stature appears to have warmth in his eyes.

 

“...oh right. It’s nice to meet you both.” Inuyasha says but after which remembers that he has to bow his head. Inuyasha quickly bends over with his hands together then quickly raises. 

 

“So, you do have some civilized characteristics.” Sesshomaru says as he stands on the side of the door frame with his arms crossed. Inuyasha ignores Sesshomaru’s comments and instead continues to stare at his father. 

 

“Well first things first, you need a bath and I have servants who can help you with everything really.” Tōga says gesturing Inuyasha to go up the grand staircase leading up. 

 

A long shower with hot water, privacy and soft clean towels; Inuyasha couldn’t believe himself. Inuyasha stands in front of a fogged up mirror, he wipes it with his hand and gets a better look at himself. He wipes the mirror again but with the towel that is over his shoulders and finally sees himself clearly. His body is well muscled and littered with scars. Inuyasha smiles and begins rehearsing his thanks you’s and then checks his teeth. A number of his teeth are missing a few more obvious than others. 

 

A knock on the door steals Inuyasha’s attention away from his reflection. 

 

“Master Inuyasha, I have clothes for you from Lord Tōga, I trust you know how to dress yourself?”-the servant says, prompting Inuyasha to go over to the white wooden door and open it.  The servant is small and green, a low level demon. The servant is looking at the floor with folded and pressed clothes in his presenting grasp.

 

“What’s your name?”-Inuyasha asks the small servant, who begins to look up from the floor. The servant catches himself in the act and lowers his head, tightly closing his eyes.

 

“My name? It is Jaken.” 

 

“Hello Jaken and thank you for the clothes.” Inuyasha says as he gently takes the clothes from the servant and smells them.

 

“You’re most welcome master Inuyasha. Ahem, I was also told that your hair needs to be combed...thoroughly before you are to see Lord Tōga and Lord Sesshomaru.”

 

“Combed? Uhh ok?”

 

“Would you like that now or after you get dressed?” 

 

“Now’s fine I guess.” 

 

The two males enter the bathroom, with white tiles with gold rims, each tile having a different yet similar design of a wolf on it. Jaken pulls out a small device that captures Inuyasha’s interest. “What is that?”

 

“This? It’s a pager...Lord Tōga has all his servant wear one because this place is so big.” 

 

“What is he like? My father?” 

 

“He is a wonderful person, so powerful and kind, he saved me and my entire clan so we serve him and his family to repay that debt. Please sit in the chair.” Jaken stays as he puts a embroidered chair in front of the mirror, which Inuyasha sits in, having his bundle of clothes in his lap. 

 

“Wow, he does seem like he’s a good man...so how did I Uhh this is a bit awkward and I don’t really know how to say this...my older brother-“

 

“Lord Sesshomaru- and put you hair over the back of the chair please.” Jaken says as he puts a step stool at the backside of the chair. 

 

“Yeah him.” Inuyasha says as he takes his mangled long hairs and throws them over the back of the chair.  “He lived a very differently life than mine...”

 

“Indeed, he did.” Jaken says with a brush in hand and takes hold of a clump of hair. Jaken begins brushing that select part.

 

“How Uh why is that?”

 

“Oh, um that is not my place to say master Inuyasha.” 

 

“Oh, I mean...I didn’t even know I had a family a few days ago. I’m just a bit curious, no one would tell me much about them. Not that I was expecting much from them.”

 

“If I may be blunt master?”

 

“Uh, yes?”

 

“I didn’t know you existed either, heard about your arrival this morning and that you were an underground fighter all this time.” 

 

“Oh...well that’s ok. Guess he thought I would’ve died in the ring, I don’t blame him.” 

 

“Well your history is written all over your body, so many wounds...you should see a proper doctor at some point, in fact I believe you may be meeting with an important someone later this evening.”

 

“Oh ok, um when will I be able to see my father?”

 

“Oh, mister Inuyasha, Lord Tōga is a very busy well the lord of this country, he doesn’t have time for family affairs especially the ones I believe you want. You most likely won’t see him again until tomorrow morning, if your timing is right.” 

 

“Oh...well what can you tell me about my older brother? He seems...happy.” 

 

“He has the life you always wanted, never a life or death situation or having to worry about anything else aside from what he wanted which is what he would get.” 

 

“...sounds boring. My life wasn’t perfect, but I kinda liked it. I mean, when I got myself to like fighting and wining for my master, Kōga, it was nice.” 

 

“I don’t think anything about your life is what one would call nice. Oh, forgive me, that was too blunt.”

 

“Not at all Jaken, I like being able to talk normally with someone.” 

 

“I’m sure I’ll feel the same way in a few days, though you should be one best behavior.” 

 

“I know, I know, my former master made sure I wouldn’t screw this up.”

 

“You talk highly of your former master was he really as great as you think he was?” 

 

“I forced myself to like that life for so long so, to you no, he’s probably nothing like Tōga.”

 

“Lord Tōga.” 

 

“Can’t I just call him father?”

 

“I heavily advise against it, only Sesshomaru is allowed to speak to him so informally.” 

 

“Oh...I’m sure with time he’ll let me call him father too, I am his son, we look so alike.”

 

“I wouldn’t get your hopes up mister Inuyasha.” 

 

8 months later, Inuyasha is sitting on the terrace of his room. His hands gripping the cold black metal, his eyes up at the night sky and his mouth in a frown.

 

“I don’t know how long I can last before I’m going to kill him.” 

 

Inuyasha takes a deep breath, hoping to contain his rage but it hasn’t worked for the last month and isn’t for this one. Inuyasha hates his life far more than he did when it was just do or die. His older brother drags him through hell and there’s nothing he can do about it. 

 

 

When morning comes and Inuyasha gets the few peaceful moments of his life the first this he hears is his angry brother.” 

 

 

“INUYASA!! Where are you!? Come down here! Now! You lazy savage you have a job to do so get off your lazy feet and serve me breakfast!!”

 

“BE RIGHT THERE! You jerk.” Inuyasha shouts groggily from his bed that he has melted in. “I’d tear your eyes out...” Inuyasha says before rolling out of bed, when he reaches the edge Inuyasha swings his feet over and begins his day. 

 

In a purple shirt with white frills around the caller, gold buttons down the side and matching gold cufflinks; pitch black pants that modestly complement his tone legs and black shoes that are one size too small, Inuyasha leaves his room. Inuyasha is handed specially made black gloves by Jaken as they pass each other. “Thank you Jaken.”

 

“Morning and don’t tell you know who.” Jaken says as he walks down the hall.

 

“Morning Lord Sesshomaru.” Inuyasha says poking his into his brother’s room. Inuyasha strolls into his brother’s room pushing a cart of food in covered trays. Inuyasha carries a tray over to his brother, who is still in bed. 

 

“You’re late, we’ve already had one talk with farther about your horrible treatment of me and he pardoned you because you are don’t know how real people work. But don’t think he’ll pardon you again.” 

 

“As always you are right...”

 

“We’ll finish it.”

 

“Lord Sesshomaru.”

 

“Now, all at once like you're supposed to.”

 

“As always you are right, Lord Sesshomaru.”

 

“Now what are you doing just standing there letting my breakfast get colds what is wrong with you? Open it up already.” 

 

Inuyasha didn’t reply he just lifted the lid to show Sesshomaru what the chefs made for him, per his instruction. Sesshomaru has Inuyasha hold the tray of food as he eats it at his leisure, letting it burn his hands if he wasn’t wearing his gloves. Throughout breakfast, Sesshomaru reads his magazines he even takes a break to from reading one magazine to read another, having Inuyasha hold the tray. Around the first break the heat from the plate would carry through the tray and burn his hands. 

 

Inuyasha though, pretends to feel the burn and occasionally alternates his gloved hands. Since Sesshomaru couldn’t see the gloves and Inuyasha kept a great mental track of everything he does, his plan worked well enough. The moment Sesshomaru is done with his entire breakfast, Inuyasha turns around and neatly puts the tray back on the cart. Inuyasha takes the cart out of the room where he hides his gloves under one of the covered trays before he goes back into Sesshomaru’s room.

 

When the first hurdle is jumped, Inuyasha then takes cleaning Sesshomaru’s room, while the young lord takes his shower.  Inuyasha takes no joy in this, especially in the past when his hands were fresh with blisters. Inuyasha switches the lining for fresh ones, despite the only difference between the two was that Sesshomaru slept in one for around six hours. Inuyasha thinks Sesshomaru is just a massive baby, incapable to handle anything by himself or just the tiniest bit dirty without having some sort of heart attack. 

 

Sesshomaru comes out of his bathroom, in fresh clean clothes, being a white kimono with various design around it and similar pants and a massive boa around him. Inuyasha could see how he is a model, but for the life of him he can’t see why people find him so attractive. Sesshomaru maybe a bit taller than them but he’s all skin and bones. Inuyasha internally laughs at what Sesshomaru calls his killer abs, he just seems so small well really just plain weak. 

 

Inuyasha follows behind Sesshomaru as they go to Sesshomaru’s office, he works at and owns a modeling agency. Inuyasha finds it horrid but it is the only time during the when he is can be away from Sesshomaru. Having be stuck staring at Sesshomaru’s mug for months, Inuyasha has figured out that Sesshomaru doesn’t do nearly as much work as one would expect, he has three other people do nearly all have it. They tell him what it means in five words or less and Sesshomaru either signs or doesn’t sign, the only time he does actual work he’s just standing in front of a camera for a few hours. This part is always the worst for Inuyasha, everyone’s complimenting him and praising him only sometimes passively giving him a suggestion that Inuyasha knows: it would be more of an order if allowed. 

 

“He’s quite talented, isn’t he?” -???

 

“Oh, yeah it takes work to stand in front of a camera, I know I couldn’t do it.” Inuyasha 

 

“You don’t think he’s talented?” 

 

“I think he’s many things that I can’t say.” Inuyasha says before he glances to the person who walked up to him. “Who are you? You’re not part of the Sesshomaru’s group.”

 

“No, I’m not, my name is Miruko. I have a special pass to be here to see the great Sesshomaru during a photo shoot. I’m good friends with the photographer.” 

 

“Really? I’ve never seen you around...I’m-“

 

“Inuyasha, the fighter who freed himself yes I’ve read about you in the papers. How is your life as a free man?”

 

“...not as good as I thought it would be...”

 

“Oh? But you no longer have to fight for your life or get abused constantly.”

 

“Well you’re half right.” 

 

“Hmm, perhaps I can help you.” 

 

“Probably not, you like the guy.” 

 

“If your ever find yourself looking for stress relief or more appropriately a companion who understands come find him. Here’s my card.”

 

“Miruko’s Demon Pet Shop? I don’t need a pet, not that I’d be allowed one any way.”

 

“My demons aren’t just mere Pete’s but I understand. How unfortunate, well then I’ll just have to ask the great Sesshomaru.” 

 

“Ahh, hold on, I’ll go, if you don’t mention or offer anything to that ....to him.” 

 

“You don’t seem busy now perhaps you would like to take a quick look around, I promise to drive you back if you don’t find a single thing of interest.” 

 

“Deal. Beats being stuck here for the next couple of hours.”

 

Inuyasha joins Miruko, who drives them downtown to his shop. Miruko walks down an alley to come to a door with large words written above it. Inuyasha looks around and hesitates for a moment before entering the back-alley door way. Inside are things Inuyasha has never seen before and a strange smell is in the air. Birds, lizards, fish and various mammals but none of them peaked Inuyasha interest. They are great to look at and are fascinating but Inuyasha could explain this strange feeling like he needs something more. 

 

“Nope, not this thing either. I’m sorry, you have interesting animals but I don’t know, never really had a pet before.” 

 

“I see, Inuyasha why don’t you tell me what you want. You don’t want reptiles or avians or mammals, not even the larger ones. I never leave a customer dissatisfied with my selection. I know there is something here for you.” 

 

“I don’t know, I’ve been alone for most of my life well not alone more of on my own. I had masters but most of them would just beat me and try to keep me alive with the minimalist work. Of course, they put a little bit more effort in my care as I rose the ranks but still.”

 

“You were basically just space for their sick amusement, how awful.” 

 

“I actually enjoyed it. I don't know, guess it was better than just giving up on life but, I got accustomed to it and expected it. It was abuse, I know, but I don’t know, I’m just being weird. I should go, I’m wasting your time and my horse’s ass of a brother will throw a fit of sorts if I’m not back in time to get hot coffee thrown on me.”

 

“Not just yet, I think I know the perfect companion for you. I didn’t want to bring him up because he is quite new found him just the day before today in fact. Let’s go give him a visit.” Miruko says before taking Inuyasha to the back rooms. “This creature is the only of its kind which is known for being incredibly violent.” Miruko unlocks and opens the back door. He enters first and goes behind the curtain cutting off half of the room. 

Miruko walks out of the curtain with a large man beside him, the man appears to be around Inuyasha’s age but twice his size, body type wise. Inuyasha is speechless with his eyes unable to focus or even begin to think at looking at something else. “It is what one would call an Usagi, legends state it is born from the death of its mother and despite the great number of children she has only one lives through the day. You see, they kill their siblings and not even for food. These creatures are violent at birth and this one in particular is in a similar boat you are, born in a storm of violence but suddenly pulled from that familiarity. I’m glad I happened to run into you, you being an ex-slave and him being a wild creature straight out of the jungle. You don’t have to stand there, come here. Touch it.” Inuyasha takes a step forward his eyes on Usagi’s, he takes another step before being as close as he can. Inuyasha raises a shaky hand and places the trembling thing on Usagi’s chest. Inuyasha gives Usagi a small squeeze and lets out a shaky breath at the feel of hard muscle. “What do you think of him Inuyasha? Has the body of a mass murderer, doesn’t he?” 

 

“H-he-he’s perfect.” 

 

“Great, now  they are a set of rules you must follow but if you stop for any reason the outcome is your own fault.”

 

“Uhuh.” 

 

“I’d listen carefully Inuyasha. Rule one: he needs an hour of exercise a day. Rule two: never at any point in time should he feel unloved and rule three: you can never show him to anyone else.” 

 

“I don’t think any of those will be a problem...you have beautiful eyes...I’ve seen that look in a number of my opponents.” Inuyasha says his attention shifting between the two men.

 

“I’m glad you are happy but there are papers you need to sign to make this legal and binding.” Miruko says putting a trio of clipped together papers to Inuyasha’s side. Inuyasha tears his gaze away for a moment as he is handed a pen. Inuyasha poorly signs in all the he needs to except for the last one, which has to deal with price. “Is there a problem?”

 

“He’s expensive...really expensive...I could get in a lot of trouble for spending this kind of money.”

 

“I see well it is already in writing and he is quite the rare fine but perhaps you’ll like something to help with your decision. I can get you the first two collections of food free of charge?”

Inuyasha pauses for a moment, letting his eyes drift to the shirtless demon before him. Inuyasha begins relaxing as he stares at someone he believes is truly model worthy. “Or perhaps you would prefer a small display, Usagi, why don’t you show our friend Inuyasha your muscles?” 

Usagi stares down at Inuyasha with a blank expression and lifts up on arm which he bends at the elbow. Usagi forms a fist then flexes his bicep. Inuyasha’s eyes don’t miss a thing, they watch shamelessly at the muscles. “Impressive one isn’t he, don’t be shy, you can touch him.”

 

Inuyasha is speechless and his mind is racing so much so that he doesn’t realize that his hand is moving until it is too late. His fingers gently land on Usagi’s flexed bicep. Inuyasha is breathing heavy as he lets his fingers be greedy. The small digits squeeze the hunk of meat with it barely moving under the grasp. “I suppose if you don’t want him, that is perfectly fine Inuyasha, I’ll just drive you back to the studio.”

 

 

“N-No, that won’t be necessary... “ Inuyasha says before thinking, then adds something else without a fully thought out back up plan. “I know what I want to ensure if I buy him or not.”

 

“Oh, and what is that?” Miruko says with a smile, full aware that Inuyasha is already taken with the brawny Usagi.

 

“I want to fight him, if he impresses me, I’ll take him.” Inuyasha says with his hand moving over Usagi’s upper arm.

 

“Well, Usagi seems excited so how can I decline? But please not here, I have an empty storage unit that’s a better place for a small brawl.” Miruko says taking hold of a jar of incense from behind the curtain. 

 

“Just hurry.”

 

“Of course, right this way please.” Miruko says bowing his head and walks pass the two males locked on to each other. Miruko walks at as decent pace slow enough for Inuyasha to catch up and fast enough that Inuyasha has distance to make up. The trio of men walk down stairs to a decently sized room with nothing but open space. “I do want to add a word of caution that Usagi will play rough.” Inuyasha doesn’t reply as he looks around the room, currently having his back to the other males. He takes his time as he looks around before turning to look at Usagi. There is four feet between them and more than eight in either direction but despite that, Inuyasha felt that the air is being sucked out from his lungs. “Ready Inuyasha?” 

 

“Yeah...” Inuyasha breathes out and sees Usagi approach him. Inuyasha couldn’t believe himself as Usagi walks over to him. The look in his eyes, were what he was missing in his life, the look of murder. The look isn’t one from hate or disgust, it is from the need the want to destroy him. Inuyasha is immobilized, unable to move a single bone in his body as death steps to his feet. Inuyasha looks up Usagi’s body from the waist. 

 

Now, Inuyasha truly sees Usagi for the creature he his, his abs are plentiful and the smallest being the size of two of his closed fists, his pecs are the size of his head in height and twice that in width. The size of his arms are just a bit shorter than Inuyasha’s but are three times as muscular. Last but not least was Usagi’s face which is appears innocent without the eyes but Inuyasha isn’t fooled. Usagi has his lips parted, whether it is to show him his desire for battle or that he is relaxed, it lets Inuyasha peek at a few sharp teeth. 

 

Usagi raises his arm, Inuyasha still can’t move and the back of Usagi’s fist strikes Inuyasha’s cheek. The young free man crashes across the ground, tumbling until he stops. Inuyasha lays on the ground panting with his mouth open and most likely fractured. The long-haired male begins moving, he clenches his fingers and pushes himself off of the ground. His whole body is trembling as he struggles to get to his feet. When that is accomplished Inuyasha is unsurprised to see Usagi before him. 

 

Usagi lifts his arm again, but this time doing so in order to uppercut Inuyasha. Inuyasha is launched upward and lands on his upper back, doing a half tumble across the ground before his back strikes the hard wall. Inuyasha lets out a pained grunt, his upper body irks forward before he falls to his side. Inuyasha however, pushes himself to an upright position, his body finally working with the adrenalin rising in his veins. Usagi walks to Inuyasha then lifts his feet, the large demon thrusts his foot into Inuyasha’s face. Inuyasha’s head cracks the cement, no doubt bleeding in several places from the impact, but Usagi continues pushing against him with his foot. 

 

When Usagi puts his foot on the ground he reaches down and grabs a handful of Inuyasha’s silver locks. Usagi shows another display of strength as he single handedly hurls Inuyasha across the room after a light spin to build up some momentum. Inuyasha crashes into the wall by the entrance, where Miruko is idly spectating. It is a hard impact and leaves Inuyasha on his back, staring up at the ceiling in pain.

 

“Are you alright Inuyasha? Or instead maybe I should ask, are you satisfied, does he impress you?” Miruko says as he kneels down to be more on Inuyasha’s level. Miruko holds out a pen and the shows Inuyasha the last line that he has to sign. Inuyasha glances at the pen and reaches for it, his body screaming in pain as he does so. Inuyasha takes hold of the pen and sloppily writes his makeshift signature. Inuyasha lets his body go back into a resting position and during his deep breaths, passes out.

 

With darkness closing in, his eyes shutting, he feels no sorrow, no regret, and for once in a long time he feels peace. 

 

 

Inuyasha awakes, and starts to move before he realizes he’s on the weirdest bed. Inuyasha sits up and turns so his upper body is on its side and the gears in his brain start turning. He is on a couch of sorts and is not home, Inuyasha takes note of the person sitting across from the table in front of him. Inuyasha stares at Usagi, who is in a large tuxedo. Inuyasha opens his mouth to say something but further erects himself instead. Inuyasha puts his feet on the floor, sitting on it like a typical person as he looks at Usagi. 

 

“Uhhh, good morning?” Inuyasha says trying to make some form of conversation but his mind is drawing blanks. Usagi lightly nods as he looks at his new owner. “Uhhh umm, you look nice?” Usagi doesn’t move or show any type of reply. “Ok...I Uhh I should...be going...” Inuyasha says as he puts his hands on the couch beneath him and tries to push himself up. However, Inuyasha finds himself not moving a single centimeter. Inuyasha tries again but gets the same results. “This is embarrassing...I swear I’m just having an uh, an off day...care to help me? You’ve got muscles to spare.” Inuyasha says half-jokingly so, he is surprised when Usagi gets out of his seat to help him out of his. It takes no effort at all for Usagi to grab Inuyasha and pull him off the couch. 

 

Inuyasha is in the middle of thanking Usagi when he falls into the larger male, who holds him in a strong embrace. Now, stuck in one place, Inuyasha takes a moment to try and move his legs but they are just leaves in the wind. “Great....Uhh so I can’t walk...I swear I’m not this weak...what does it matter though you can easily beat me even when I was at my best.” Inuyasha says as he lowers his head, but his moment of sadness is put on hold as he is carried like a bride by Usagi. “Hey, I’m not a woman you can’t carry me like this! Put me down!” Inuyasha demands and so Usagi drops him. “Ah! Not on the floor!...why am I yelling at you? I’m just feeling weird maybe I should rest more...” Inuyasha says out loud and is put back onto the couch. Usagi stands over Inuyasha, who looks up at him. “Uhh could you like unbutton the top three buttons?”

Inuyasha pulls up the blanket that he just noticed was on the couch, over his head in embarrassment.

“Never mind, don’t listen to me. I’m not myself anyway, just I don’t know...good night!” Inuyasha states in a nervous attempt to stop himself from talking anymore.

 

Usagi pulls the blanket down a bit so it doesn’t completely cover Inuyasha’s face. Usagi looks at Inuyasha, whose cheeks are a light shade of red. 

Inuyasha opens his eyes and looks at Usagi. “As much as I enjoy your company, it’s hard to sleep with you hovering over me. I mean, I can’t sleep with you standing so close. Go back to where you were.” 

Usagi disobeys Inuyasha preferring to take his hand and gently slide it down Inuyasha’s cheek. “This couch isn’t big enough for the both of us, there’s no way you can get in.” 

Usagi proves Inuyasha wrong by having his new owner rest on top of him. Inuyasha is clearly blushing at this point for a number of obvious reasons.  “I’m not use to having a man under me well, not like this, usually he’s strangling me.” 

Usagi’s arm comes up and puts itself around Inuyasha’s neck. The young male is both shocked and oddly comforted from the arm tightening against his windpipe. Inuyasha’s breath becomes desperate and raspy and that’s when Usagi stops tightening his choke hold. Inuyasha’s take large gasps, his chest rising much more than usual as he does so. Inuyasha finds himself relaxed, truly relaxed under the arm of a powerful murderous demon. “U-Usagi r-right? That’s...your name?” 

 

“Ah.” Usagi manages to vocalize a small sound to confirm Inuyasha’s question. 

 

“I-I...I own you...I think...that I...well normally...for some...one in my posit...ion would be...guilty about...owning an...other person...having been...owned my...self... but actually...I understand it...now...and I love you THIS!.......” Inuyasha takes in large gasps of air unable to properly recover from his sudden blurt of honesty. Usagi’s free hand which is close to dangling off the side of couch, goes under the covers covering Inuyasha and sneaks into Inuyasha’s purple shirt. “I-I didn’t...mean...that I love...you...just be...cause you...are handsome...and power...ful and... under...stand me...and are very comfort...able and...and...” Inuyasha begins to drift into unconsciousness from the hold so Usagi releases him but he passes out anyway. Inuyasha awakes with Usagi still under him but with a clearer head. Inuyasha carefully gets off of Usagi and the couch and stretches out his back. Inuyasha puts his hands to the ceiling then bends over, making sure to get all his muscles limber again.

 

“Ah.” Usagi turning his head and approving of what he sees.

 

Inuyasha jumps in his skin and looks over himself too see Usagi, two inches away from his bent over position. 

 

“D-don’t get any ideas, I’m j-just stretching...” Inuyasha says, looking at Usagi, who’s eyes go to his. It is a silent couple of moments as Inuyasha remains bent over despite being embarrassed about it. Inuyasha slowly rises after some time, standing up right and turns around to come face to face with Usagi’s broad, firm, and clothed chest. “I...I have this feeling that you aren’t really my pet...I own you but...you’re not just a demon I would put in a cage...that is what people do to pets isn’t it? I could dress you up though, I have seen people put things on their pets.” Inuyasha says he looks up at Usagi’s face but his eyes widen as he notices the two black rabbit ears sprouting from his head. 

“You’re a rabbit demon...I’m a hound demon.” Inuyasha opens his mouth to show Usagi his fine canines. “If we weren’t as civilized I’d eat you....well probably couldn’t eat you but a different weaker rabbit demon.” Usagi looks down at Inuyasha, having a small smile. “But I probably shouldn’t talk about things like that, I wouldn’t eat you and I hope you don’t want to eat me.”

Usagi replies by licking Inuyasha. Usagi then licks his lips and rubbing his stomach. Inuyasha eyes Usagi but doesn’t do anything about that. “Speaking of eating...we should get food, I’m hungry and I’m sure you are too.”

 

“Ah.”

 

“Know where’s what’s his name Uh Miruko? Close enough, know where he keeps the food?” Inuyasha asks but gets a shake of the head from Usagi. “Well then, let’s go exploring.” Inuyasha turns around but doesn’t make a step further before the light-haired males hear a knock on the door. “Uhh come in?” 

 

“Ah you’re awake and well I see. How are you getting along with the Usagi?” Miruko asks with a smile. “Also, how are you feeling from your test drive of the Usagi? I had to give you a homemade remedy it can have strange effects on the mind, have you experienced anything like that?”

 

“Oh, uhh yeah when I first woke up I was talkative...but things are good, we’re just hungry.”

 

“I have just the thing for him, all organic fruits and vegetables straight from my personal garden and as for you Inuyasha, would you like the same?” 

 

“I‘d perfect a hamburger but I’m not gonna put you through hell for letting me stay here so yeah, I’ll have the same. We can eat it at the table or just make it a big one and we can split it.” Inuyasha says jokingly and nudging Usagi.

 

“What a marvelous idea.” 

 

“What? I-I was joking.” Inuyasha says but the door closes, being a statement in itself. Inuyasha looks over his shoulder at the taller male. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” 

 

“Ah.” 

 

“Bastard...well guess there’s nothing left to do but to wait.” Inuyasha says and the two sit on the couch. Inuyasha glances to the demon in the tuxedo and notices the top three buttons are undone, showing a teasingly good amount of his muscular pectorals. Inuyasha then looks up at Usagi’s face, and then slowly leans his head on Usagi’s shoulder. “So, is this normal for this pet shop? Are all pet shops like this? You can answer the first question first...since you don’t really talk...can you talk? Answer that question before the others.” 

Usagi shakes his head from side to side, making Inuyasha frown. “That’s too bad, I would like to know more about you but I guess you can at least know more about me.” 

Usagi puts an arm around Inuyasha to press him against him. “Well I was a slave since I was Uhh three so that was a hell of day. I didn’t really temper anything about my family since I was taken at such a young age. I dreamed about what my family would be like and that they were looking for me or cared about me...but I had to let go of such thoughts. I had to learn how to fight for myself. I was a small kid so people rarely bet on me and I lost a few matches in the beginning. I was always punished for it but then I thought. In a dirty dark cage, one night I thought, _I fucking hate these people_. It was true, I hated everyone, my master was horrible and I was starved.

Seriously though I was filled with such hatred and pain that night there was only one thing that saved me, I remembered a small saying I heard somewhere. _Even the harshest storm, can water a flower_. And I remembered it fondly, I told myself that I had to look for something positive. My next fight came around and I found that I liked fighting, I likes it because I didn’t have to think about anyone else except for me and one other person. Sure, the crowds were always shouting but I didn’t care, my fights were my own and I refused to let anyone take them from me. In order to do that I fought back, not just defensively but offensively. I remover that match well I was against another scrawny brat but he had a dangerous look in his eyes. I knew unlike my previous fights, I wouldn’t be able to survive this one if I lost. That match was made to end my life.  I won that match, I made it my own, he was more experienced and stronger than I was, he was a brutal fighter but he never thought, he didn’t have a good reason to fight he just had no other option. I had something to prove, more to myself than to anyone else. And I did that by being brutal for the first time in my short life, I gouged out his eyes well really, I just impaled his eyes with my nails but who cares. That victory made me smile. Without his sight, he wasn’t much of a threat, he tried to attack but really, I had it in the bag and I don’t really remember anything else about that match.” 

 

Inuyasha tells Usagi about a number of other but less impactful fights he was in. Usagi’s smile as widened significantly while he listens to his master’s tales. During which Miruko enters the room carrying a silver tray with a large plate of mixed fruits and vegetables. 

 

“Miruko right? For a guy this big shouldn’t he be eating some form of meat with all this?”

 

“The Usagi is a rabbit demon, they don’t eat meat, it would give them serious health problems but a glass of blood won’t hurt and would probably be a nice treat.”

 

“Uhuh...”

 

“So, I take it you two are going home soon.”

 

“Uh...wow I haven’t even thought about my family...Uh well I am but Usagi can’t come with me, one of the rules is that no one can see him. And, well, the place I live has many servants and one of them is bound to see him. I was hoping that he is able to stay here?” 

 

“I see...I will...but then I’ll have to charge you for this food, speaking of which, should he stay here, I take no responsibility of him. You bought him, you have to take care of him yourself.” 

 

“Yeah I got that...just wondering how I would get here...bus? Nah I’ll just take a taxi.” 

 

“Glad that’s all sorted, but what about his living conditions, an empty room isn’t exactly a good place for a pet. Consider getting some shredded grass for the floor and a few plants, to give it a grassy field feeling.” 

 

“Would you like that huh?” Inuyasha says extending his hand to ruffle Usagi’s hair. 

 

“Ah. Ah.” Usagi says, his smile becoming into something more joyous.

 

“Ooo two ah’s, guess I’ll have to do it now.” Inuyasha says with a smile of his own as he feels Usagi lean on him, liking the affection given. 

 

“Ah.” Usagi says as he turns to Inuyasha and puts his forehead to his owner’s temple. 

 

“Miruko, what can you tell me about Usagi? You told me the legend or his kind, but what about him in particular?” Inuyasha pushing against Usagi before leaning back and having Usagi fall forward. Inuyasha crosses his arms over Usagi’s back, minding the large white tail just a few centimeters to the side.

 

“Usagi, being a rabbit demon likes to be in a pact, though this pact isn’t in the sense of a large group but of one other demon, this demon being the one to defeat him in combat. Usagi will protect that demon with its life and will give everything it can to its master. In this case, we have a loop hole as Usagi is very fond of you despite beating you. To answer your question, what I know of this Usagi is that it was probably out in the wild, alone and causing all sorts of trouble when he was captured by poachers and was put up for auction.”   

 

“That sucks...I was taken from my home too but I wasn’t put up for auction... more like traded but this isn’t about me. Anything else?”

 

“Only that they are incredibly fearsome and take joy in crushing anything foolish enough to challenge them. That Usagi next to you, like all the others I’ve heard of, get stronger by physical alterations the bloodier the better, so you can just imagine how many brawls he has already been in.” 

 

“Yeah...hey could you tell me why the Usagi would be so violent? Anger issues something with the brain?”

 

“I have an idea, I believe they do it for love.”

 

“They murder for love?” 

 

“Yes, I think to find their love they’ll murder every and anyone. Their love being the only one capable of stopping them. I guess it makes sense now, why he’s being so affectionate towards you, you have stopped him. True, first it was poachers but they quickly got rid of him as did I, but you, you plan to keep him for a long time don’t you?” 

 

“Huh? Yeah, I do. Is that true though Usagi, do you love me?” Inuyasha says having one arm around Usagi’s neck and the other reaching for a peeled and sliced piece of fruit.

 

“Ah. Ah. Ah.” Usagi says before opening his mouth. Inuyasha silently and slowly inserts the fruit slice into Usagi’s awaiting mouth. Inuyasha remains silent as he reaches for another piece eating his one himself. Usagi then reaches for a vegetable piece and feeds it to Inuyasha. Inuyasha slowly opens his mouth and takes in the leafy green. The two trade off feeding each other, paying Miruko no attention as they do so. 

 

With the mixed mound of fruits and vegetables gone, Inuyasha allows himself to lean on Usagi. Inuyasha leans back, until his back is on the couch and his head on the armrest. His owner motions beckons him, so Usagi obeys. Usagi rests himself on Inuyasha, being on his side, having his head on Inuyaha’s shoulder and his body curled up to feel his owner’s warmth. Inuyasha slowly strokes Usagi’s arm, having his other hand behind his head. 

 

“What am I going to do with you? Honestly speaking...I can’t spend another night here. Believe me I want to but it’s not right and I’m sorry, I can’t take you with me. I can’t for two reasons one being you’ll definitely get discovered and two you’ll probably get taken away from me. Speaking of rules, don’t you need an hour of exercise? We should get on that.” Inuyasha says, his upper-body starting to rise up. Usagi reluctantly gets off of his owner and the two head down stairs, it being a completely different setting. Animals are everywhere and the air is thick with the smell of incense which was far more mild upstairs. The two can hear Miruko in the near distance but don’t engage, preferring to go directly to the empty storage unit. 

 

The two stand in front of each other, the door firmly shut and Inuyasha focused. “Usagi, can you fight well in that suit?”

 

“Ah.” 

 

“Good then you won’t be able to distract me and I can give you a more interesting fight than the shameful excuse for one last night, well, last evening I guess.” Inuyasha says as he begins to walk backwards, putting space between him and his pet. Usagi throws the first punch which Inuyasha is able to dodge. Usagi throws the next and gets the same result. “See, I’m not half bad when I’m not focusing on how attractive you are.” Inuyasha says without thinking and upon reflection decides to ignore anything he might say to Usagi. Usagi smiles with an open mouth with the corners to his cheeks and his sharp teeth showing clearly. 

 

Inuyasha and Usagi make use of their moderate space as they constantly move around. Inuyasha is ample dodger, and knows that counter attacking is his best bet. While Usagi enjoys delivering powerful attacks and his fortress of a body allows for him to get hit without faltering. Inuyasha ducks under a strong punch and then quickly gets behind Usagi, giving him his hardest punches. Usagi looks over his shoulder and swings an arm as he turns around. Inuyasha ducks down, narrowly avoiding the hit. Inuyasha acts fast side stepping to Usagi’s side where he leaps backwards to provide himself with distance. “Usagi? Do you know how much time we’ve spent doing this?” 

 

“Ah.” 

 

“Has it been an hour?”

 

“Ah.” 

 

“Ah good, time seems to disappear when I’m in a good fight. ...maybe I deserve something for not being a just lump of meat this time.” Inuyasha says with a smile and crossed arms. Usagi walks over to Inuyasha until he stands right in front of him. Usagi bends his knees and leans in to give Inuyasha a kiss. Inuyasha’s eyes widen but then lid before closing completely. Inuyasha lets his hands go up Usagi’s arms until they reach his neck. The hands go down and rub the visible flesh of Usgai’s chest. 

 

Inuyasha’s hands linger for a number of moments feeling the strong muscles. Usagi uses one hand to glide down Inuyasha’s back and the other to go up his shirt, feeling his owner’s body. Usagi’s fingers savor Inuyasha, having nothing but love and curiosity for him. Inuyasha slowly parts his lips from Usagi but is unashamed in unbuttoning Usagi’s tux.  The white shirt now unbuttoned, the middle of Usagi’s torso is clear as day. Inuyasha begins to smile as he reveals more of Usagi’s body, by parting the sides of the unbuttoned upper layers. The demon owner takes a moment to look at the indomitable warrior that is his pet. 

 

“So, Usagi...care to go further?” 

 

“Ah.” Usagi says and Inuyasha lets go of his two upper layers. Inuyasha takes off his shirt and doesn’t waste a breath when getting to his pants. Usagi places his hands on Inuyasha’s shoulders before he gets on his knees. Usagi’s hands enjoy the trip down Inuyasha’s upper body on their way to his underwear. The small garment is pulled down and Usagi looks at the member curiously. He goes on one side of it then the other before lifting the member with two fingers gently gripping its side. 

 

Inuyasha holds his tongue at Usagi’s movements but is completely embarrassed by them. Usagi sticks out his tongue and touches the member before they’re interrupted. The door opens, Miruko stepping into the room and quickly announces his arrival. 

 

“Inuyasha, your brother is here and heavily requesting your presence.”-Miruko says, the words make Inuyasha go pale before scrambling for his clothes. 

 

“Why is he here?” Inuyasha yells in a whisper as he pulls up his pants. Usagi reaches for Inuyasha but his hands are pushed away. “Sorry big guy but if he knows where I am, I’m screwed.” Inuyasha says as he puts on his shirt. Usagi frowns as he watches Inuyasha straighten himself out before going to Miruko. “How did he find me here?” 

 

“I’m not sure but here you can have these back.” Miruko says holding out Inuyasha’s phone and wallet. Inuyasha stuffs the two items in his pockets on his way upstairs. Miruko follows slowly behind as Inuyasha enters the pet store floor, where Sesshomaru is waiting. 

 

“This is where your hiding hm? Amongst the other worthless demons to be bought and sold, I suspect you’d made friends with these pitiful creatures quite easily.”-Sesshomaru states with crossed arms and a scowl. 

 

“...” Inuyasha refrains from saying anything and instead lowers his gaze to the floor. 

 

“I let you witness behind the scenes executive privileges and you have the gall to run away hm? And how long where you planning on staying here? Answer me Inuyasha.”

 

“Uh I don’t know I was just going with the motions...”

 

“What motions? Do you not have control over your basic impulses? Furthermore, what was the charge on the credit card father gave to you? You have no right to be making such expensive purchases and you will never again be able to. Give me the wallet, you can’t be trusted with it. The littlest bit of power and it goes straight to your head.” Inuyasha pulls out the wallet which is snatched from his hand. “What were you thinking? How dare you repay father and me by acting this way, he has been far too kind to someone as lowly as you and I’ve put up with my fair share of your barbarous ways. I’ll make sure that this time you are rightfully punished for your actions. Inexcusable. Now, you’re going to return whatever it is you bought here and then you are going back to the mansion to do all the chores you’ve skipped out on.” 

 

Inuyasha merely nods. Miruko enters the store floor and approaches the two. 

 

“Did I hear refund? Do you want a refund Inuyasha?”-Miruko asked looking to a distraught Inuyasha.

 

“Yes, he does, it was a foolish buy and you shouldn’t take pride in tricking him into buying the demon rabbit. Inuyasha is an idiot, barely has any knowledge of the real world, you just as well scammed a baby. Now Inuyasha, return the money that rightfully belongs to me- ahem to our father.” -Sesshomaru 

 

“Well Inuyasha? Do you want a refund? I need to get it on record.” -Miruko, pulling out a small recorder.

 

“.....no.” Inuyasha says softly and looking to the side. 

 

“Excuse me? I didn’t quite hear that so it was a yes, now refund the purchase.”-Sesshomaru

 

“Yes, do speak up Inuyasha and you have to say the whole thing, it’s more official that way. Do you want a refund Inuyasha?”-Miruko

 

“I...I do not want a refund...”-Inuyasha

 

“What!? Impudent fool-!”-

 

“Are you sure? I will only allow for one refund per purchase.” Miruko cuts off Sesshomaru’s potential rant.

 

“I do not want to return the...I’m not returning the Usagi, nor will I ever return hi-...it.” 

 

“Then it’s official, the Usagi is yours as long you obey the three rules. Now, not to be rude but if you’re not going to buy something, please leave.” Miruko says calming, the glint of a smile tries to break his stoic demeanor.

 

“Inuyasha!!! How dare you! Fine, on top of whatever father decides to do with you, you are going to get a job to pay back all that money you wasted! And you, expect to hear from the best lawyers in the world. I’m getting that money back.” Sesshomaru loudly states before he storms out of the store. Inuyasha sighs before following after him.  When he gets out side, he sees Sesshomaru just closing the back door and the trunk pop open. Inuyasha climbs into the trunk and closes it. The personal drivers kicks the car into gear, hurrying away from the pet shop. Inuyasha groans as he tries to keep himself from crashing into the sides of the trunk. 

 

It feels like a long drive filled with sudden stops and reckless driving from Inuyasha’s point of view. Eventually, the car stops and the sounds of the doors opening is heard, then again of them closing. However, the trunk remains closed, Inuyasha makes a single attempt at breaking free before immediately quitting. Expecting to be stuck for some time, Inuyasha makes himself as comfortable as he can. He lets out a sigh in the darkness and his mind goes to the Usagi. 

 

He thinks about his feelings for the Usagi. Having never been in any sort of positive relationship before, Inuyasha is unsure of what should happen next. Upon reflection, he recalls something that his last master, and favorite one, taught him about a situation like this. He is to be polite and nice to her, protect her and if she refuses his advances to walk away. It is also custom to buy her things to let her know that you appreciate her. Inuyasha however, can easily detect several differences with his situation than that of the one he was told about. Perhaps some how he can still find a way to get the Usagi gifts. Such a lovey thought but completely unattainable without any money, he can’t get the Usagi anything and soon he’ll have to get a job somehow. 

 

Inuyasha exhales and fantasies about the things he would get the Usagi, maybe a dress or high heels and jewelry. Maybe it would be a short dress to show off his large muscles or maybe a big one, it would be interesting to see what the Usagi would like in such a state. He wondered if the Usagi would even like being in a dress, he fought in a tuxedo so maybe he should get him another tux or mostly likely something cheap.

 

Light peeked into Inuyasha’s darkness then it grew and grew. Inuyasha’s eyes squinted at the harsh light before turning his head. Using a hand to shield his eyes, Inuyasha tries to see who opened the trunk. Inuyasha sits up and is able to get out of the trunk, he dusts off his clothes and despite his eyes not having adjusted properly yet, he knows who his savior is. 

 

“Thank you, Lord Tōga.”-Inuyasha says. 

 

“You made quite the hefty purchase on that card you refuse to give up.” 

 

“I did, but I’m at a loss, I didn’t refuse to give him the card, I handed it to him.” 

 

“Do not lie to me, the credit card is not in the wallet so, you must have somewhere.” 

 

“It’s not in the wallet? I honestly have no idea of where it could be, I never took it out of my wallet. Hmm.”

 

“What is it boy?”

 

“I had to take Uh I guess it would be back at that pet store...where I paid for the rabbit and spent the night. It must’ve fallen out somehow.” 

 

“This is not amusing, I’m tempted to send you back to those nightly fights but you have two more chances left so instead I’ll have you live in the servants quarters. Since you only take advantage of the finer things, you can’t have any of them. You’ll be serving under Jaken until I believe you can regain my trust.” 

 

“Y-yes Lord Tōga...where do they live?” 

 

“The far-right hand side of my manor but for now go to Jaken and do what he tells you to. If you give me any trouble I’ll toss you out from my estate for good.” 

 

“Understood, Lord Tōga.” Inuyasha bows his head. “Am I excused?”

 

“You are.” 

 

Inuyasha bows his head again then walks up the stairs to Lord Tōga’s estate. When Inuyasha runs into Jaken, after wondering aimlessly for a number of minuets, the small green demons stops before him. 

 

“Inuyasha, I trust you know your position under me?”-Jaken asks with some scorn on his voice.

 

“I do, but are you angry with me too?”

 

“Indeed, I am you took advantage of Lord Tōga’s generosity. From now on you are to address me as master Jaken and you will not speak until spoken to, understood?” 

 

Inuyasha nodded, having similar rules to abide to for each of his masters. Jaken clears his throat then tells Inuyasha of the daily duties the servants have to do. Inuyasha nods frequently and easily gets overwhelmed with the amount of chores the servants do. Inuyasha starts working immediately, doing what a few of the other servants were doing, cleaning the kitchen. Inuyasha keeps in his inner feelings as he cleans under Jaken’s supervision. Inuyasha did have some other company in the form of three other servants that cleaned other sections of the kitchen. 

 

After the cleaning came the preprint of food, though since Inuyasha couldn’t cook and has never cooked in his life he is tasked with cleaning up the utensils used. His lack of skill is reprimanded and despite appearance of being clean Inuyasha is made to clean everything again. After the utensils are completely dried and are now shiny they are to be steamed then dries a fresh cloth. Inuyasha goes through the motions, not fully understanding why so much effort had to be put into such things, he heard that there are things called dishwashers that do the cleaning for you. Inuyasha keeps his thoughts to himself as he wipes down the counter, waiting for the steaming to end so, he can dry them then hopefully move on to the next thing. 

 

That next thing is bringing the trays of food to their designated consumers. After the ordeal of serving his brother his dinner, Inuyasha is commanded to clean the room by said brother. Inuyasha looks to Jaken to know if he should or should not. 

 

“He is your master now so you must do what he desires.” 

 

Inuyasha fights back a groan and starts dusting, again being ridiculed for his lazy style by both Jaken and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru makes Inuyasha do it his way which Inuyasha knows is just a time wasters time and  overly complicated. Sesshomaru likes there to be an order as to what gets dusted, which just so happens to be on the other side of the room. Inuyasha dusts the bedside drawer then the actual drawer then the far-left window and so on and so forth. Inuyasha refrains from talking and instead of filling his mind of horrible acts he wants to commit against his brother he thinks about the Usagi.

 

_Since Usagi isn’t a girl, but loving a girl is traditional, maybe that means I can get him both female and male attire, would that bother the Usagi or would he just not care?_ Inuyasha tries to make a guess as to what his rabbit will feel but perhaps it doesn’t matter if it won’t stay on for all that long. Upon that reflection Inuyasha finds it odd that he is willing to have sex with another male so easily. Sex itself is also very new  topic that was described to him in the simplest and rushed ways. He was told about condoms to always use them for it could bring same to Lord Tōga if he had a baby. Women can have babies but men can’t so Inuyasha doesn’t see the point of even trying to find out how to get them. 

 

Of course, all this thinking of being with the Usagi brings up the new more complicated lifestyle he is in now. He heavily doubts that he will even have time to see him. That makes Inuyasha panic, how can he obey the three rules if he can’t even see his beloved pet. 

 

Inuyasha frowns, as he dusts paintings, he doesn’t even know what breaking the rules will mean but he assumes that it will result in the Usagi being taken from him. Inuyasha can’t even imagine what he’ll do if that happens, everything is so boring and depressing without his massive rabbit. 

 

_Maybe there’s a way to contact him, I wish I knew Miruko’s phone number then I could call him late at night but no even if I could Usagi is my responsibility. Maybe though, maybe Miruko could sneak him into the manner and then I’ll just have to be extra careful about where I hide him._

 

 

“What’s with the faces?”-Jaken asks, noting Inuyasha’s changing facial expressions

 

“Huh? Oh, Uh nothing Master Jaken.” Inuyasha says coming back the reality featuring him dusting some overly expensive painting.

 

“Don’t lie to me tell me what are you thinking about?” 

 

“My rabbit Uh the rabbit I bought with Lord Tōga’s money.” Inuyasha corrects himself.

 

“Why are you thinking about that vermin when you should be focusing on your tasks?” Inuyasha nods as he dusts the rim. “Answer me Inuyasha.”

 

“My apologies Master Jaken I thought that that was a rhetorical question.”

 

“It wasn’t.”

 

“I am thinking about the rabbit because I miss it, it brought me great joy but now I won’t be able to see it and I don’t know what will happen to it.” 

 

“Well it’s another price you have to pay.” 

 

Inuyasha frowns and begins to wonder how long he has to stay in this hellish nightmare. He knows that despite the opportunity of living in such a place, he was always felt awful by the treatment he received, granted it was mostly from his brother. His brother was the worst but honestly his father being so neglectful or accepting of his brother’s ways was just as hurtful. Now, even Jaken hates him, it would be much better if he could just leave and get a real job to pay for his food and food for his Usagi. 

 

 

By the time all the nightly chores are done, the sun is rising. Inuyasha groans mentally to himself. He didn’t get the chance to sleep they’re far too many paintings and  far too many floors and hallways. Jaken got a good few hours, having left after Inuyasha was done with one hallway. Now, the restored Jaken is standing before Inuyasha and has a monologue of daily chores that need to be done. 

 

 

The first thing was laundry, so many linens  and clothes needed to be as good as new. Inuyasha couldn’t understand why or how Jaken and his tribe took such pride and joy in such horribly boring things. Inuyasha longs for his fights of life and death, that was always invigorating. He couldn’t do another eight months of this boring tripe without losing it, he couldn’t and he wouldn’t. 

 

**The End**

 


	2. Still Disturbed

**Still Disturbed**

 

Inuyasha manages to free himself of chores for two minutes, two minutes being the maximum time for a bathroom break. He stares at himself in the mirror, he can’t believe how his life turned out, he thought a free life would be easier. He had thought that it would be simpler and blissful, the life he always wanted. But no, he wants out of such boring work, he wants to be thrilled once more, he deeply wants his Usagi back in his arms, so most of all he wants to leave the house. Just then an idea pops into his mind. He is supposed to get a job, perhaps telling Jaken that will make the small demon let him leave. He leaves and goes to the Usagi and completes his three rules for the day. 

 

Inuyasha leaves the bathroom, not washing his hands, wanting to sully whatever he touched without anyone knowing it. 

 

“Master Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru informed me that I require a job in order to pay back Lord Tōga.” 

 

“I see, well then we shall confer with Lord Sesshomaru when you bring him his morning supper.” Jaken states coldly before eyeing Inuyasha’s hands. 

 

Inuyasha looks at Jaken, a thought entering his mind. _I could snap his neck and bite out his eyes, he’s so small and frail he wouldn’t stand a chance against me_. Inuyasha looks away, not knowing where such a through came from. Inuyasha resumes folding clothes, wondering where such a thought came from until he acknowledged the fact that he was doing the fucking laundry. 

 

“...I’m going insane.” Inuyasha speaks softly in self-realization. The months without action are catching up to him, more so after he had the smallest of taste of heated battle. To calm his thoughts, he wonders if the Usagi feels the same as he does, wanting deadly combat to satisfy him, needing it to keep him sane. 

 

Eventually, his part of laundry duty is over, most of the clothes belong to the servants as the lords’ clothes are hand washed and expertly handled. Inuyasha tried not to focus too much on what he does just enough that he’s not reprimanded every second. When Inuyasha is at Sesshomaru’s door with his food tray, he starts to actually pay attention. Since he is now a servant, Inuyasha isn’t allowed to use the heat resistant gloves he’s used for months prior. 

 

Inuyasha delivers Sesshomaru his breakfast, unable to completely hide his pain from the scalding plate. Inuyasha stands beside his papered older brother, who he can see is enjoying his suffering.

 

“...master Sesshomaru, may I ask you something?” 

 

“You may not.” Sesshomaru states, drinking from a warm cup of coffee. 

 

“...It’s related to me getting a job...”

 

“...fine, tell your stupid question.” 

 

“When can I go look for one?” 

 

“You look for one? You’re not smart enough to even know what to do. Your job is being my assistant’s assistant, you start today.” 

 

“Oh...thank you, it’ll be a privilege.” Inuyasha says, trying to think of get through this, just now realizing that he hasn’t eat anything at all. He watches Sesshomaru take a small bite of his meal, using a fork to pick it off of the plate in Inuyasha’s hands. Sesshomaru savors it while Inuyasha thinks of murdering him. 

 

Inuyasha is in the trunk, enjoying this alone time. He can barely hear his brother and despite the constant tossing and turning, he can relax. Inuyasha has his eyes closed, his arms out to stop his body from moving around too much. The car reaches a red light, Inuyasha doesn’t think much of it until a familiar smell tickles his nose. Inuyasha opens his eyes and looks through the small key hole, he recognizes a few buildings remembering that they are near Miruko’s Demon Pet Shop. He groans as he thinks about his little bunny, he’s so close now but can’t do anything about it.

 

Using the small key hole, Inuyasha tries to make a mental path as the car drives to Sesshomaru’s studio. The trunk opens and Inuyasha sits up, he stares out at the street. 

 

“Stop wasting time, hurry up!”-Sesshomaru orders, prompting Inuyasha to follow his lead ten steps behind. 

 

“Sesshomaru, wonderful to see you as always, you look fantastic.”-Sesshomaru’s personal assistant, Tora, states while walking up to her client. 

 

“Hm.” Sesshomaru doesn’t bat an eye or slow himself, heading for his dressing room. Tora keeps pace with him, looking at a clipboard in her arms.

 

“Well first you have two photoshoots, then you have an interview with Channel 87 News. Inuyasha?” Tora looks over her shoulders to Inuyasha, who looks back at her. 

 

“Yes?”-Inuyasha says surprised to be given any kind of acknowledgment. 

 

“Go to the coffee shop at the 67th and Mainette. Say you’re picking up for Tora.”

 

“Oh okay...how will I get there?” 

 

“There’s a company car outside, don’t drag your feet.” Inuyasha nods and begins walking back outside where he sees the car Tora was talking about. Inuyasha gets in and doesn’t even need to tell the driver where to go. Inuyasha looks around, trying to piece his poor mental map together. Despite his efforts and somethings looking vaguely familiar, Inuyasha just focuses on memorizing what he sees. 

 

The car parallel parks in front of the coffee shop. Inuyasha exits the car and walks in, a little bell chimes signaling his arrival. The freeman sees two lines, one says Order Here the other Ordered Online and cash registers are to the side. Inuyasha enters the shorter line, the Order Here line. As something to do, Inuyasha looks around the coffee shop and is surprised to see a very familiar face. 

 

“Miruko? Hey Miruko.” Inuyasha calls out to the demon pet owner, who is standing in the line next to his. 

 

Miruko looks over and smiles. “Inuyasha greetings, how are things going?” 

 

“Could be better, how’s Usagi?”

 

“Missing you terribly, will you be able to stop by my shop to tend to him?” 

 

“...yes, but I can’t stay long.” 

 

“I see, well even a little attention will be enjoyed.” 

 

“Yeah, but it’ll be quite a walk huh?”

 

“Not really, my store is right across the street, this is highly convenient for me and this is the best coffee shop in the city.” 

 

“Oh. I’ll remember that. Uh oh yes, uh I’m here to get coffee for Tora? I think she took care of everything.” 

 

“Wrong line sir. This is the line for people who haven’t placed an order online, please step into the Ordered Online line.”-the cashier says. 

 

“Oh sorry, I’m new to all of this...”-Inuyasha, says just starting to walk away.

 

“Yes, Miruko and I’d also like to pick up for Tora please.”-Miruko says to his cashier. 

 

“Miruko, you didn’t have to do that.” 

 

“You were already here. Ah thank you.” Miruko says taking his drink and watching Inuyasha hold the box containing several individual cups of coffee. Inuyasha and Miruko walk out but Inuyasha briefly enters the company car to drop off the box of coffee filled coffee cups. Inuyasha then walks across the street with Miruko to his pet shop. Miruko stays on main floor, telling him that the Usagi is down in the basement. 

 

Inuyasha walks down before he starts skipping steps then he just runs the rest of the way down as the scent of incense thickens. Inuyasha opens the basement door, seeing his beloved Usagi sitting along the far left wall. He sees Usagi look up, look at him, and he sees such joy in those red eyes. He watches Usagi rise to his feet then goes to him when Usagi aims to do the same. The two white haired males meet each other half way. Inuyasha rubs his head in the cleft of Usagi’s pecs, his arms around his waist and his own heart pounding in his chest.

 

“Usagi, I’ve missed you so much, every moment without you is pure torture.”

 

“Ah.” Usagi embraces Inuyasha with big thick strong arms, holding him close. 

 

“I can’t stay long, I know and it kills me but I might be able to come visit you every day. I have a job as an assistant’s assistant and if I can get her coffee every day, I can come see you too. It’s not perfect but it’s something.” Inuyasha says looking up at his Usagi, who pets his head. 

 

“I also have an idea for your daily exercise rule, you remember our fights?” 

 

“Ah.” 

 

“Well I’m hoping that you can do that but just without me. You’d be fighting a fake me, would that work?” 

 

“Ah.” 

 

“I know it’s not ideal but I can’t spend an hour here if I do I probably won’t be able to come back.” Inuyasha spends some moments holding Usagi, who proceeds to squat down.   

 

“Usagi? What are you doing?” Inuyasha asks as he watches Usagi reach for his pants. The long haired male watches as his short haired lover unbuttons and unzips him. His pants and underpants are yanked to the floor, his exposed member is then engulfed in wet warmth. Inuyasha gasps and relishes the feeling of Usagi’s mouth, even more-so when his cock engorges with blood. Inuyasha pants with his head tilted back and lidded eyes. Usagi bobs his head back and forth, wanting to finish what he started the last time he saw his lover. 

 

Usagi’s curious nature helps drive Inuyasha’s pleasure up the wall. Inuyasha’s phallus is thoroughly examined by Usagi’s tongue, not one spot goes unlicked. The long haired male clenches his fingers before he grips Usagi’s hair, tightening his grip on the short locks. With a short but loud moan, Inuyasha bucks his hips and shoots his juices into Usagi’s mouth. Inuyasha pants while Usagi plays around this new substance. The demon rabbit rolls his tongue around, tasting the seed and torturing Inuyasha’s sensitive organ. 

 

The freeman jolts with a yelp and pulls away from Usagi, who opens his mouth, letting the member and its seed spill out. Inuyasha breathes heavy, his penis twitches in the air until it deflates. Coming back from new found pleasure, Inuyasha looks at his Usagi, not knowing what to do or say. 

 

With nothing else in mind, Inuyasha bends over and pulls up his underwear. Usagi protests, extending an arm to Inuyasha’s. This easily captures the leaner demon’s attention but when Inuyasha gazes upon Usagi, he freezes. Inuyasha stares at Usagi’s legs, when the rabbit demon squatted, his pants ripped in four places along the upper and inner thighs. The rabbit demon had paid it no mind but the sneak peek of strong muscle captivated the hound demon. Usagi looks down at his legs, then up at his mesmerized lover. 

 

“I-I ha-have to g-go...” Inuyasha says trying to convince himself to leave but is unable to tear his eyes away from his beloved rabbit. Acting accordingly, Usagi flex’s his free arm, ripping more of his tuxedo and drawing Inuyasha’s attention. With his demon owner interested, Usagi tugs Inuyasha’s underwear to the floor and this time pulls his legs out of them. Now, the only lower body clothes on Inuyasha are his shoes. The long haired demon takes a step towards his larger lover. Inuyasha hovers a hand over Usagi’s flexed bicep. “I-I-I...may I t-touch you?”

 

“Ah.” With Usagi’s approval, Inuyasha places his hand on the flexed bicep which relaxes then flexes in his gentle hold. A spark runs through Inuyasha’s body, his breathing becomes heavier and his heart beat increases. The freeman glances down seeing Usagi’s crotch and the rips of fabric along his upper pant legs. Inuyasha places his other hand over one of the horizontal tears, his fingers slowly run over the exposed muscle. 

 

Inuyasha’s fingers dance around the edge of the rip, wanting to widen it but not putting enough force to do so. Usagi however has no problem in ripping his pants which he does with the hand that was on Inuyasha’s. Usagi rips off the part of his pants covering his left thigh, he watches Inuyasha, who seems slightly less interested. Usagi pauses in thought as he feels Inuyasha rub his left thigh. Usagi places Inuyasha’s hand on his right thigh, putting his fingers in one of the horizontal rips. 

 

It is a very subtle difference in expression, in the eyes, but Usagi can feel it. Inuyasha is entrapped in his body when it is out and open but is mystified when some parts are exposed instead of the whole thing. Usagi ponders some more before he comes to a different conclusion. Not being able to talk, Usagi acts. The rabbit stands up and turns around, flexes his back then hunches over causing a rip to race down his back. Usagi looks over his shoulder to see Inuyasha wide eyed. 

 

 _Power_ Usagi thought to himself then struck various poses and flexes in them with the sole aim of ripping his tux to shreds. Usagi turns around so Inuyasha can see that the back of his tux hangs off his body in ribbons as does his pants. The only part the looks intact is the front of his shirt and his bow tie. 

 

A ringing is heard, taking both males out of their trance of each other. Inuyasha hurries over to his pants and hastily fishes out his phone from his pants’ pocket. It’s a string of numbers which he doesn’t recognize but he throws on his underwear anyway. 

 

“H-hello?” Inuyasha says struggling to pull his pants up passed his shoes. 

 

“Where are you!? We need that coffee! I called the driver and he said you went with some man, what the hell!?”-Tora

 

“Oh, yes uhhhh he was uh one of my old masters, he was curious to see what I was up to.” 

 

“Well save the catch up for later, you’re on the clock, so get your ass in gear!”

 

“Right-” Inuyasha manages to say before Tora hangs up. Inuyasha pulls up his pants and starts walking away before he hears Usagi’s whine. “I know but I have to go, I’ll see you tomorrow, hopefully, remember what I said about the fighting?”

 

“Ah.” 

 

“Good I’ll see you soon, Usagi.” 

 

“...”

 

“Wanna give me a hug before I go?”

 

“Ah. Ah.” Usagi says rushing over to Inuyasha and wrapping his large arms around his body. Inuyasha returns the favor, taking in Usagi’s scent. 

 

“God, I love you so much, but I have to go.” Inuyasha says pulling away from Usagi, their hands sliding down the other’s. Usagi’s fingers grip Inuyasha’s, keeping him close but the male tugs at it. “I have to go, Usagi, let me go.” Usagi silently releases Inuyasha, who turns around and walks out the door. 

 

Inuyasha silently walks up the stairs, missing the Usagi already but knowing that just having any little moment is worth it. Inuyasha walks to the company car, entering it silently and just tells the driver to return to the studio. Inuyasha keeps quiet as he looks out of the window. His heart sinks but he picks it back up by thinking of the things he could get Usagi once he has money to spend. 

 

Inuyasha returns and delivers the cold coffee to those who wanted it hot. Inuyasha is chastised for his tardiness but to his surprise he is also forgiven for being a novice at it. Another thing that surprises Inuyasha is that after several hours of actual work he is given a lunch break, often during the middle of the work day.

 

“A lunch break?” 

 

“Yeah go find something to eat, you have a half hour.”-Tora informs.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“What do you mean? You have to have a lunch break, you can’t work from sunrise to sunset and still be expected to function like if you’re given really cold coffee.”

 

“I am sorry about that...but really a half hour?”

 

“Yeah and you’re wasting it.”

 

“Right, one more question.”

 

“What?”

 

“Can I use the company car?”

 

“If you pay for gas and drive it yourself.” 

 

“Oh...maybe in the future then...”

 

“...I’ll let you use it free of charge just this once if you get me a **hot** Irish layette.” 

 

“What is that?”

 

“It’s a type of coffee, from the coffee shop.”

 

“Oh, right.”

 

“Come right back got it?” Tora says slipping Inuyasha some cash.

 

“Yes ma’m.” Inuyasha accepting the money and follows Tora, down to the main hall. Tora talks to young man who then turns to Inuyasha and motions him over. Inuyasha is driven to the coffee shop where he gets Tora drink and returns to give her said drink. Tora chugs the drink and walks away. Inuyasha jumps back in the car and tells the driver to return to the coffee shop. Upon reaching the shop, Inuyasha scurries across the street and slips into Miruko’s Demon Pet Shop. Miruko greets the younger demon and Inuyasha does the same on the run to the basement. 

 

The basement door swings open and Inuyasha rushes in. 

 

“Usagi, I have good news.”

 

Usagi rises from his seat and walks over to Inuyasha, who holds his wrists. “I have a break, just a half hour but it means I have the time to come see you. Of course, I still need a way of getting here but maybe I could run it? I don’t know I’ll figure something out. How are you?” Inuyasha says wrapping his arms around Usagi’s neck while the rabbit wraps his arms around his back. “Did you do what I said? Did it meet the rule? If not we can start now and you can continue to do it when I leave?” 

 

Usagi brings his hand up and rubs Inuyasha’s cheek before placing their lips together. The hound demon smiles. He gives his rabbit a big squeeze before parting. “If I remember you were giving me a little show, care to continue?”

 

“Ah. Ah.” Usagi eagerly buttons up his shirt only to puff out his chest and sending the first four buttons flying. Inuyasha jumps in his skin, eyeing Usagi’s amble pectorals. Usagi puts Inuyasha’s hand on his chest and flexes his pectorals, watching the demon’s eyes light up. Inuyasha places his other hand on the bouncing pec, having never seen or felt anything like it. Usagi stares down, his mouth forming a smile as he lets Inuyasha rub his chest. 

 

Usagi steps back, watching as Inuyasha reaches out wanting to restore their physical connection. Usagi, however has a better method, putting his owner on his shoulders. Inuyasha is breathless, his legs hanging on either side of Usagi’s neck. Inuyasha watches as Usagi begins walking as if nothing has changed. The large demon then begins flexing his muscles once more unencumbered by Inuyasha’s weight. 

 

“You’re so strong...” Inuyasha manages to say, a red blush making is home across his cheeks. 

 

“Ah. Ah.” Usagi agrees before getting down on the ground to do push-ups.  Usagi does two pushups with both his hands then does four with one hand then another four with one arm and one leg. Usagi eventually stops, getting to his feet and trying his best to keep Inuyasha from falling. 

 

“Usagi! Put me down.” 

 

“Ah.” Usagi holds his owner by his waist and sets him down. 

 

“Good. Now, kiss me, touch me, I need to feel your body against mine.” 

 

“Ah. Ah. Ah.” Usagi chimes, towering over his owner, whose lips are captured by his own. The two wrap their wandering hands over each other. 

 

“You’re so amazing Usagi, you make me wish to stay here with you forever. I never feel the burdens of life when I’m with you.”

 

“Aahh.” Usagi lightly bites Inuyasha’s neck.

 

“Harder.” Inuyasha demands exposing as much of his neck as he can to his pet. “Ah!  Oh yes! Harder!” Inuyasha clenches his eyes shut as Usagi parts his teeth, opening his mouth wide to chomp down on the offered flesh. “GAAAGH!! YEESS!! USAGI!!” The bite draws blood and brings ecstasy to the long haired hound demon. The liquid ruby is lapped up by the large rabbit before it could stain Inuyasha’s clothes. 

 

 

Usagi’s head is kept in place by one of Inuyasha’s hands but that doesn’t stop the large rabbit from gently setting him down. The hound is on his back, parts of his form are twitching from second to second. Usagi is on top of him, using his hands to keep most of his heavy weight off his lover. Sooner than later, Inuyasha’s hands fall to the floor and Usagi is able to lay beside his fellow demon. Inuyasha is held close, his eyes heavily lidded and his neck the object of affection for Usagi’s tongue. 

 

The freeman moans at the loving treatment, such an unusual sound prompts more love from the large demon. It is only when Inuyasha’s phone’s clock alarm goes off does the long haired male put a stop to their fun. 

 

“Damn it...I have go...” Inuyasha complains tiredly, still on his back.

 

Usagi clings to his owner, rubbing his cheek against the other’s. “Stop being so cute, I have to leave on time so I can come back without too many issues. If I mess this up I’ll never be able to see you.” 

 

Usagi frowns but understands so he not only lets go off of his lover but helps him up too. Usagi then helps Inuyasha start his walk back to outside world, by first getting to the basement door. The door is opened and Usagi heads back to his spot on the floor. Looking back, Inuyasha smiles as at his Usagi. Still somewhat dazed, Inuyasha returns to the studio and resumes working, having a smile plastered on his face. 

 

 

“What’s gotten into you? Why are you so happy all of a sudden? And what the hell happened to your neck?!” Tora exclaims with a different type of blush to her cheeks than Inuyasha’s lovey-dovey one.

 

“I Uhh I got- had a nice break...uhh so tomorrow can I get you another coffee or something so I can get another ride?”

 

“Bah, maybe you could ask one of the drivers if they need anything. Not now cuz we’re on the clock! So, business Sesshomaru needs his set of fall clothing for the upcoming season. I have a list of clothes his designer ordered go get them. We need to know how they fit and if they need to be tailored, hurry no time to lose!” Tora states pushing a clip board into Inuyasha’s arms and hurrying him out.

 

“Okay okay, I’m going I’m going.” Inuyasha says losing part of his love buzz but not enough to be any type of upset at his alcohol buzzed boss. Inuyasha gets in the car before the door, setting off to get what his brother needs. With this time to himself he reflects.

 

_Despite how my first day started, now that I’ve seen my Usagi, it’s not so bad. This may be just doing chores, running errands and the like, all to help my brother but it’s a means out of the mansion and I’m close to my Usagi. I don’t like the idea of helping that bastard of a brother but for the most part I barely see him well I see him but we barely spend time together which is perfect. I didn’t think I’d smile this much today. I’ll make sure to do my very best at this job, and getting to see my Usagi every day for twenty minutes is the perfect motivation. Though how am I going to keep seeing him?_

 

“Hey driver? Uh what do I have to do to be able to get a ride down to the where all those shops are everyday?” 

 

“Uh I don’t know about every day but get me a pack of smokes and I’ll get you a ride for tomorrow.” 

 

“Deal.”

 

_Things are starting to get better. I don’t mind doing errands for any driver or anyone in general if it will take me down there. Anything is well worth the sacrifice for my Usagi._

 

Tuesday and Wednesday pass by easily but Thursday holds a slight complication. 

 

“Tora?” Inuyasha looks up from the phone in his hands, having just finished booking an appointed at a hair salon for Sesshomaru. 

 

“What?” 

 

“How would I get down here or at least to this area without a car?” 

 

“Get a one of those public drivers...uh then again that might be a bit expensive for you. You’ll be fine though.”

 

“I don’t have much money, little to none actually.” 

 

“Oh, yes this is a punishment so you can pay back your faster for some reason, Sesshomaru said something along those lines. I should be stricter with you then but eh, I like yah. Anyway, there are two buses you can take from your neighborhood to get here, the 55R9 and the Central District 7.” 

 

“...”

 

“...have you been on a bus before.” 

 

“No.”

 

“You know what one is right?”

 

“A form of transportation, that is bigger than a car to hold the hard working people.” 

 

“Then why do you look so shocked?” 

 

“I don’t know what those are. I’ve only seen a picture of one.”

 

“They’re busses now get back to work. Sesshomaru needs his weekly body renewal at the Spa de Monkey and you need to schedule it. The number is-” Inuyasha plugs in the numbers as Tora dictates them. 

 

_Thanks Tora, some help you are. Oh well should I even try to see Usagi during the weekend?...No, not if I don’t have to. I’ll be watched at all hours and disappearing what do anything but hurt me in some way. Positive my break is coming up and I have a driver all set up. I hope Miruko can help me out here._

 

 

 

“I just don’t know if I can get all the way down here on a weekend and even if I can do it Saturday, I’ll be watched even more closely on Sunday. I might have to miss two days...what will happen to my Usagi?”

 

“He’ll miss you terribly but somethings are unavoidable. If that is the case maybe you should do something nice for your little rabbit.” Miruko responds checking on his beautiful avians in their bird cages. 

 

“Something nice?  Hmm well I have heard that people give each other gifts when they love each other. I want to do that for him but I don’t have any money.”

 

“Have no fears, what do you want to get him?”

 

“Well...I always had this idea of getting him a dress or jewelry...but maybe I should get him another suit...he does look good in a suit.” 

 

“I see but you wouldn’t be able to give him a dress or suit to wear in person, the Usagi is too large. The time it would take to properly handcraft them would be at least a full week.” 

 

“Oh...do you have any suggestions?” 

 

“Loose clothes but you don’t seem to know what I’m talking about.” 

 

“The people around me know fashion but I do not. Can you get him something for me?”

 

“Seems impersonal to me but I suppose.” 

 

“Oh, thank you Miruko, I owe you so much.” 

 

“Not as much as you think.” Miruko says with a small smirk that goes over Inuyasha’s head. “Better hurry on now. You only have so much time for your break.”

 

“Right, bye, Miruko.” Inuyasha says quickly going downstairs. He tells his Usagi of his news, hoping that if he can’t show up on those two days, it’ll still be alright. Usagi frowns but nods, hating the idea of being away from Inuyasha for so long. 

 

Inuyasha lays on top of his Usagi, who is in tuxedo rags, his bow tie and the crotch of his pants being the only parts still intact. Inuyasha spends his time holding and rubbing his Usagi, who is partly against the wall but mostly on the floor on his back.   

 

Inuyasha returns to work, smiling brightly until a less than friendly face stands before him. 

 

“Inuyasha.”-Sesshomaru glares with crossed arms.

 

“Brother.”

 

“How dare you, you will address me as Master Sesshomaru.”

 

“You’re gonna get wrinkles if you keep glaring.” Inuyasha states with a small smirk before getting a strong slap courtesy of the back of Sesshomaru’s hand. 

 

“Insolent fool! Have anything else to say?” 

 

“Yes, what do you want?” Inuyasha says readjusting his head to look back at Sesshomaru, not shying away from making direct eye contact. 

 

“You-you little what have you done with father’s money, there’s no other reason for you to be so disgustingly happy. You must be spending it still somehow-”

 

“I have no idea of what you’re talking about.” 

 

“Don’t play dumb, I know it’s easy for you but that master of yours taught you more than you or he let on.” 

 

“Still, no idea of what you’re talking about. Now, I have work to do, of which is clearly for your benefit so, you keeping me here is hurting you more than me.” Inuyasha states before getting smacked across the mouth. Sesshomaru pauses before doing it again and again and again. Sesshomaru keeps his hand high but Inuyasha wiggles his jaw, disinterested. “Can I go now? I think you’re scaring the people who work for you.” 

 

“Why are you like this? What’s gotten into you? You’re usually struggling to contain yourself whenever I discipline you. You act as if you don’t care. You have no reason to be this way!” 

 

“...Wouldn’t you like to know.” Inuyasha walks right pass Sesshomaru to Tora, who is down the hall, having seen everything along with several other workers. 

 

“You...you might want to get cleaned up in the bathroom, I’ll give you an extension on your break.” Tora exclaims, motioning to the lavatory. 

 

“Oh, uh thanks.” Inuyasha goes into the men’s bathroom and uses a paper towel to clean the blood from mouth. He also dabs his cheeks, which stings and burns with pain. The long haired male gathers seven paper towels soaking them in water before balling hem up and putting them in his mouth. Inuyasha slowly bites down on the ball of wet paper, though it hurts his jaw the cold water eases the burning on the inside of his cheeks. With loose blood water in his mouth, Inuyasha swishes it around before spitting.

 

Inuyasha spits out the ball of paper into the sink which has turned red. Inuyasha moves his jaw around, it hurts no shock there but he’ll have to suffer through it. Inuyasha fills his mouth with wet paper towels once more then spits then places dry paper towels to soak up as much blood as they can. All the paper towels are put in the nearby in-wall container. 

 

Inuyasha sighs to himself, thinking of his Usagi to cheer himself up. The male leaves the rest room and begins working, having to place phone calls. 

 

When the work day ends, Inuyasha goes home, traveling in the trunk as usual. Upon reaching the manor, the trunk is opened quicker than expected. 

 

“Get out, you piece of garbage.” Sesshomaru growls out, scowling down at Inuyasha, who silently complies. “You made me look like a monster back there, what do you have to say for yourself?”

 

“Probably shouldn’t have beat me in front of people who don’t know you’re an asshole.” Inuyasha says without thinking. 

 

“Excuse me? What did you just **dare** to say to **me**!?”

 

“Ah, oh, fuck I stand by it.” Inuyasha hunches over with a frown. 

 

“The nerve of lowest piece of trash...you have the gall to say such a thing to me!?Me!? The great Sesshomaru, heir to fortune of Lord Toga! The world’s sixth sexiest man alive!? My net worth is in the millions! You-you are nothing! Absolutely nothing!” 

 

“...” Inuyasha stares at Sesshomaru without much emotion. 

 

“Apologize! Apologize right now and I might not tell father for your horrible transgressions.” 

 

 _fuck you. That’s my apology_. Inuyasha thinks but chooses not to say. 

 

“I’m sorry, master Sesshomaru, I acted horribly. I am sincerely sorry for my behavior. Words cannot expression how uh what was it?”

 

“I’m waiting.” 

 

“Uh words cannot expression how deep? Vast? The sea of my sadness is for causing you this type of shame. I do not deserve to be in such a magnificent presence.” 

 

“Continue.” 

 

“That’s it, there isn’t another part of the speech uh I mean of my apology.” 

 

“Then father will hear about this and you will go back to that hell hole, I even get to pick your new master. I think Naraku would make a great master for a filthy mangy disobedient no good scoundrel like you.” 

 

“Then do it, nothing he could do could compare to the hell of staying here with you. I’ll get to kill my opponents once again and never ever have to sit through your boring talentless bullshit ever again.” Sesshomaru huffs and puffs with raw silent rage, his mind reeling of all the things he wants to do. “You have no idea what’s it’s like to be around you. On top of your horrible personality, you’re boring so boring and dull. Do it, you weak ass pansy, send me to Naruku, least it’ll be exciting in its own regards.” 

 

“The hell it will! Since you hate this place so much you are never leaving! You’ll die never knowing the thrill of battle you lust for. The only thrill you’ll get is by the back of my hand!” Sesshomaru states striking Inuyasha to illustrate his point. 

 

_Thanks Tora, I know your advice of ‘adding what you know about what someone does’ was to get Sesshomaru that shoot for Horse’s All Max Magazine but it insures that I don’t have to worry about being sent away. I’ll be here close to my Usagi the only difficulties will be to get to him._

 

Inuyasha is struck again and again and again and again and again and again. When Sesshomaru’s hand gets too sore he uses his shoes, beating Inuyasha until he’s on the ground then continuing until he himself is too exhausted. 

 

Inuyasha picks himself up, many parts of his body hurt but his face suffered the most of it. The youngest hound demon makes his way inside the mansion, being scolded by an angry Jaken. 

 

“You should know better than to say such disreputable things to our master Sesshomaru! What were you thinking!? You had it too easy! You deserve much worst that just a little beating! Are you smiling?! What are you smiling!? You haven’t earned that right or deserve to!” Squawks Jaken, however Inuyasha isn’t paying much attention, preferring to think of what new clothes his Usagi will be in. “Inuyasha! INUYASHA!? Are you listening to me!?”

 

“No, you’re just yelling at me.”

 

“Of course, I am! You had no right to- where are you going! I’m not done scolding you!” 

 

“I’m gonna clean the floors, maybe if you cleaned like you yell you might actually get paid for what you do.” Inuyasha says not looking back. Jaken growls though gritted teeth, throwing daggers with his eyes. Inuyasha finds the cleaning supplies and begins cleaning. Jaken walks by glaring at Inuyasha’s work. 

 

“Why are you smiling? You have nothing to be happy for.” Jaken says out loud but more to himself than to Inuyasha. 

 

“I’d tell you but you’ve lost the privilege of me telling you what I think.” 

 

“Insolent brat! Who do you think you’re talking to? I am your master!”

 

“Master, you’d make a good chew toy. I bet your bones would help sharpen my fangs and claws.” 

 

“Be lucky if you still have any after I tell master Sesshomaru of your behavior.” 

 

“Hm.” _I’ll probably murder them if they try to remove them, these fangs and claws have won many matches. Even though they have been dulled by lack of action, they can no doubt tear apart these fools. But what was I thinking before oh yes, maybe a big red dress would suit Usagi, or maybe something very tight._

 

The male smiles brightly to himself as he scrubs away. Diner time comes, so he delivers the meals. Seeing how Sesshomaru wants hot soup, Inuyasha just knows that it won’t be too pleasant for him. 

 

“Hmph! I’m not in the mood for tomato soup take it back. And tell them I want vegetables and meat.” Sesshomaru says to his brother, who is on the floor covered in burning hot tomato soup. Inuyasha pants heavily and fanning his face rapidly. “Are you listening?”

 

“Ye-yes! Sesshomaru.” 

 

“It’s master Sesshomaru!” The elder brother shouts taking the tray and jabbing the other hound with the edge. “Now, Go!”

 

“Ah, yes master Sesshomaru!” Inuyasha scrambles to his feet and goes to the kitchen. The chefs prepare their master’s dish, letting Inuyasha taste test, the taste being scolding hot. 

“H-here you go, master Sesshomaru, your soup of vegetables and meat.” 

 

“You took too long I don’t want that anymore I want cabbage and kale.” Sesshomaru takes the bowl and tosses the contents in Inuyasha’s face. The younger hound screams out, holding his face wiping as much of the soup off as he can. He falls to his knees, trying not to cry at the overwhelming burning sensation. “Now, Inuyasha.”

 

Inuyasha slowly makes his way out of the room but goes to the bathroom, splashing his face with cold water. Jaken at his side scolding and shouting at him to get back to work. Inuyasha looks up at the mirror before him, once a strong and fearsome combatant like his beloved Usagi. 

 

_What would my beloved do in this situation? Probably nothing that will help me. Least I’ll be able to see his smiling face tomorrow, he’s so adorable._

 

“Inuyasha stop smiling!” Sesshomaru barks after having thrown this latest soup at his brother who has just finished screaming.

 

“You know brother at some point you should actually eat, or have you eaten already? Also aren’t you wasting food? Inuyasha says fanning his face.

 

“Don’t you talk to me about wasting anything, you’ve wasted father’s money, his time along with my own, every breath you draw is a waste, would be better serving a dying pig.” 

 

“...What?” Inuyasha’s brows furrow and he pauses in thought. 

 

“B-be quiet and be gone from my presence!” Sesshomaru yells feverishly.

 

“As you wish.” Inuyasha leaves the room to wash himself, once again ignoring Jaken’s barks. Inuyasha looks in the bathroom mirror and thinks of his Usagi again, now thinking of how he works his bulging muscles. Inuyasha smiles to himself once more.

 

For his insolence, Inuyasha isn’t allowed a chance to sleep that night, having to do work. Inuyasha rolls with the punches, hours of work later he finds himself doing the same tasks over and over. Most of the repetitive tasks are cleaning various objects which Inuyasha doesn’t mind.  Having to do such simple tasks allows his mind to wander, which always races to his beloved rabbit demon.

 

Sunrise comes sooner than he thought and now the morning routine is set. A surprise occurs in the form of his father, of being that Inuyasha actually is able to see him. Lord Toga walks passed his son, who looks up at him after noticing his shoes. Inuyasha doesn’t say a word but finds the sight a surprise. Nothing happens, Lord Toga walks down the hall in silence, so Inuyasha counts it as a positive surprise then goes back to daydreaming about his Usagi.

 

When the time for his paid work comes, Inuyasha goes outside, the trunk open. Upon nearing it Inuyasha sees that they are few new additions cluttering the space. Clutter being composed of wooden, metal or plastic objects of various sizes and shapes. Some are poles, a few things with fine edges and sharp points. There are many blunt objects too that will be making a lot of noise and inflicting bodily harm.

 

Honestly, Inuyasha just wants to toss them all out of the trunk but to avoid trouble for once he elects a more productive choice.  Inuyasha starts to adjust the objects so that he’ll fit more comfortably when he hears the limo’s horn. The youngest hound pays it no mind, though it won’t be a pleasant ride it’ll hopefully be more pleasant than if he had just jumped in. 

 

Inuyasha gets in the trunk keeping his body close together to minimize damage. He hears a door open and looks over his shoulder to see his brother with his hands on the trunk lid.

 

“Hope you enjoy your commute, slave. Try not to get too mutilated. I’d say you’re among your true brethren but these tools are far more useful than you are. If you defile anything in here with your putrid blood, you’re going to have to clean it during your lunch break.” Sesshomaru states with his satisfaction before slamming the trunk shut.  

 

Once Sesshomaru gets back in the limo the car is off. The turns being the worst of it, ending with something jabbing or stabbing into the sleep deprived hound. The fact that he himself also slides around doesn’t help in the slightest. 

 

Inuyasha tries to keep things from hitting him but that only opens up for an awry object to painfully introduce itself during a turn. He quickly gives up on that plan and just keeps his knees to stomach and his hands over his face. Being surrounded by darkness reminds Inuyasha of his lack of sleep and the object crashing into him remind him that he won’t be sleeping anytime soon. 

 

Having been in the trunk for every trip, Inuyasha is aware of the typical route the car takes, enough so that he knows that it is turning too much. He suspects that Sesshomaru tells the driver to turn when he feels like it, since he probably knows all the possible ways of how to get to the studio.

 

The small stops are salvation in Inuyasha’s closed eyes so is when the car only moves in a straight line. The true salvation comes when the vehicle has stopped for a long while, more than just another red light. They’ve finally reached the studio. Inuyasha relaxes for a few seconds taking a deep breath of relief. Light pours into the darkness but Inuyasha doesn’t react to it. The youngest hound demon enjoys the phantom of sleep, the hint of rest being his only opportunity until his break. 

 

However, it is rudely and painfully intruded upon by a metal pole jabbing his side. 

 

“Gah.”

 

“What do you think you’re doing maggot, get out of that trunk. You have to repay what you owe and you owe quite a bit. Now get me my money!” Sesshomaru demands, stabbing Inuyasha with one of the blunt poles. “Get out! Get out! And you better not be smiling!” 

 

 

Powering through the stabs Inuyasha gets out of the trunk, standing before Sesshomaru panting. Though he had to do it, just to spite Sesshomaru, he had to force a smile. A chipped ear, deep scratches along his scalp and many others along his body, especially on his back, he smiles through the pain. Sesshomaru tightly grips the pole in his arms before striking Inuyasha across the face. The younger hound demon hits his head on the tail light before hitting the ground. “You, worthless vile pitiful creature, what compels you to smile? You have nothing to be happy for. Are you happy to have misused father’s money to have spent what he wouldn’t given to me if you never existed!? Why!? Why do you smile no matter what I do!?” Sesshomaru yells beating Inuyasha when he tries to get up. After the two attempts to get to his feet fail, Inuyasha remains on the concrete street. 

 

_Perhaps I can get some sleep when he leaves, I just have to not get up._

 

“Do you like being treated this way you mangy mutt! Did you plan this from the start to take advantage of father’s charity? To think he’d ever love a filthy beast like you, well not enough to miss you should leave this world. No one will miss you and no one should.” Sesshomaru tosses the pole into the trunk, glaring down at Inuyasha’s limp and motionless body. “Are you listening to me, mutt?” The elder hound demon kicks the younger but gets no response, so he kicks him again. “Stop pretending, you have to get me back all that money you wasted on that damned pet of yours. Inuyasha? Inuyasha get up!” 

 

“Sesshomaru? What are you doing out here?” Tora asks standing in the studio entrance way.

 

“Nothing Tora, go back inside. I’ll be with you shortly.” 

 

“Why were you shouting?”

 

“My apologies, Tora, Inuyasha needed to be properly disciplined. He can be thick headed sometimes, getting past that can prove to be difficult.” Sesshomaru says calming himself as he walks towards his personal assistant. 

 

“Where is he? I don’t see him. Does he have his own driver now?” 

 

“He’ll be in soon, go back inside Tora and tell me my schedule for the day.” 

 

“Okay, well you have to make an appearance at the charity foundation for orphans- what is that?” Tora reads off a clipboard as Sesshomaru nears her, she only slightly catches the glimpses of something unsavory before her client gets too close. 

 

“Continue with my schedule Tora, please.” 

 

 _Fuck working_. Inuyasha groans in his mind as he forces himself to his feet. Inuyasha trudges down the driveway heading towards the shops towards his Usagi. His slow movements don’t go unnoticed as the people around him eye him wearily. Inuyasha forces himself to keep moving no matter how slow it maybe, as long as it’s a constant progress. Inuyasha comes to a red light and groans, leaning on the large metal light pole until the light turns green. Now, at a stand-still Inuyasha has to fight his desire to sleep, fearing sleep will end in death, he fights that urge with all of his willpower. 

 

Block after block after block after block, Inuyasha drags his bloodied bruised self down the streets, trying to avoid anything that’ll knock him over like bumping into another person. Suddenly, the smell of incense tickles his nose. It gets stronger as Inuyasha nears the source and with it so does Inuyasha’s will to go on. 

 

Pushing himself against the door, Inuyasha enters the demon pet shop. He puts no effort in greeting Miruko, who is currently with somebody at the time. However, he is stopped by who he could consider to be his closest friend aside from his Usagi. 

 

“Just a minuet please, feel free to browse. Inuyasha what has happened to you?” Miruko says apparently having been talking with someone else.

 

“Need...Usagi...”

 

“Well allow me to help you, you’ll most certainly fall down the stairs in your current condition.” Miruko takes Inuyasha’s arm and puts it over his shoulder, hearing the other male hiss in pain. Miruko wraps an arm around Inuyasha’s waist and aids him in his descent. “Shouldn’t you see a doctor?”

 

“No, just...Usagi...” 

 

“I don’t think I heard a car pull up and it’s far too early to be your break how’d you get here?”

 

“Walk...”

 

“Oh my, I don’t think I could perform such a feat if I was in your condition. Then again, I’m not a fighter like you or the Usagi.” 

 

Aside from groaning Inuyasha remains silent as he is helped down the many stairs. Finally reaching the basement doors, Miruko knocks softly on them. Sooner than later they are opened and Usagi stands before them. The rabbit demon’s eyes immediately lock onto Inuyasha. Usagi reaches out and takes Inuyasha into a gentle loving embrace. He looks up to Miruko who gives him a simple answer. 

 

“He walked all the way from the studio like this to see you.” Miruko says before slowly closing the door. Usagi carries Inuyasha in his arms, walking to his typical spot. Usagi sits cross legged resting Inuyasha’s form across his lap. 

 

“Us-Usagi...”

 

“Ah.” 

 

“I love you...I love you so much...”

 

“Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah.” Usagi repeats the simple sound lowering his head on top of Inuyasha’s, their forehead touching.  Blood runs down from Usagi’s eyes, falling in drops in Inuyasha’s face. 

 

“You...you’ve made my life...my life with living...I wouldn’t be able to smile...if it weren’t for you...”

 

“Aahh!” Usagi cries, holding the weak form as he places soft kisses on Inuyasha’s blood dripped cheek. Inuyasha takes a breath, his chest rises and falls then his eyes slowly close. Usagi’s mournful cry rings through the entire room but fall upon unresponsive ears. 

 

 **The End**.

 


End file.
